Deidararella
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: /Pairing : SasoDei/Long Long Time ago In the AmeGakuren, lived girl name Deidararella, She is have the golden hair and long hair She have a Step mother and two step sister, What happening to her? /Gomeeen kalau garing dan GaJe DX/ Mind Your All to Read and Review?


Chalice : Ini cerita shounen-ai kedua (yang pertama di fandom lain) Chalice XD maaf kalau aneh XD.

Warning : GaJe, Humor Garing kriuk-kriuk mie sedap (?), Sarap, aneh, abal, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, OOC, Lebay, Aneh VErsi dua, SUPER KAGA BISA DI MENGERTI!, EYD tidak di penuhin chalice DX, de el el

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik chalice, tapi masashi kishimoto, kalau punya chalice, Deidara bakal chalice pacarin (?) atau Tobi, kaga apa deh dia kakek-kakek, asalkan mukanya masih kelihatan muda dan imut XD #gaploked.

Pairing : FEMALE Deidara x Sasori

Note : Entah ini Humornya bakal kerasa atau kaga, soalnya chalice lagi gak gila XD, jadi gomen kalau Garing (_ _).

Note II : Jika ada unsur mengejek gomenansai... saya kaga ada maksud mengejek kok, ini hanya demi humor semata (_ _) *di tendang reader* dan maaf jika di fic ini chalice lebay dan alay... chalice sudah stress tingkat akut dan kalau sudah stress pasti kaya gini TTATT.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Di suatu kota bernama Sunanananana (nama kotanya kaga elit amat =.='') maaf, ada kesalahan teknis namanya adalah Sunamanamanama (REader : Sama aja! *gaplok kepala Chalice*) Maaf, maaf, namanya adalah kerajaan Amegakuren (?)

Di kota itu ada seorang banci *Ikan-ikan sarden Chalice di ledakkan Deidara* maaf, maaf ,maksudnya Seorang gadis yang cantik tinggal di sebuah rumah yang megah.

Sang ayah Uzumaki Naruto (THE HEEEELLL?!) dan sang ibu Hinata Hyugga (HAH?!) akhirnya jadilah Anak secantik belia bernama Deidararella binti Uzumaki (?).

Tapi suatu hari, Hinata Meninggal karena sakit penyakit Flu ayam yang di sebabkan nenek sihir (?) Sasuke dengan jurus NASI AYAM FLU BURUNG! *chalice di chidori*

Akhirnya Naruto menikah dengan Sasuke (Chalice & Reader : THE HEEELLL?! KOK JADI KAYA GINI?!) Dan mereka punya 2 anak tiri, anak pertama Sakura dan kedua Ino (normal kan? eh?! KOK COWO BISA MELAHIRKAN?! Ah buat aja itu Female Sasuke =3= #gampared )

* * *

Di suatu pagi.

"Nah, mami. Papi mau pergi ke kota sebelah ya" pamit Naruto.

"Iya, papi" ucap Sasuke (Chalice : EEEEH?! SASUKE DI PANGGIL MAMI?! *shock mendadak*)

setelah Naruto sudah cukup jauh perginya, Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah Dei-chan.

"Deidararella!" panggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa, ma?" tanya Deidararella.

"Elu nyuci Kepala gua yang ayam di kepala gue udah bertelor, jadi cepetan elu bersihin dan ambil telornya buat di goreng" perintah Sasuke sambil nunjuk rambut ayamnya (Chalice : TUH RAMBUT BISA BERTELOR?! DEMI KAMI-SAMA!)

"Oke, ma" ucap Deidararella dan melakuin apa yang di perintahkan Sasuke.

Baiklah, apakah Reader percaya kalau Sasuke dan dua saudara tiri Deidara itu baik?

**PING PONG! ANDA SALAH!**

* * *

Saudaranya dan mama tirinya baek-baek semua kok, kaga percaya? ini buktinya :

1. Memerintah Deidararella agar deidara kaga ngelamun dan kesambet (?).

"Deidararella, Tolong ambilkan menicureku" Perintah Ino.

"Kenapa aku? kau tahukan aku lagi bengong" jawab Deidararella.

"IISH! kau ini! justru ku suruh lu buat lu kaga bengong, ntar kesambet gimana?!"

"Oh iyaya, kau baik sekali, Ino-nee"

"..."

* * *

2. Meningkatkan skill kerja rumah Deidararella.

"Deidararella, ngepel gih! jangan lupa nyapu, bersihin vas bunga, sirem taneman lihat si Zetsu udah kering kerontang gak di kasih air sebulan!" perintah Sasuke sambil nunjuk sebuah Venus fly-trap besar yang belang-belang, tapi sayangnya tuh taneman (atau bukan ya?) udah layu alias is dead (*chalice di makan*)

"Kenapa saya, ma? itukan pekerjaan mamakan?" tanya Deidararella.

"Bodoh! aku menyuruhmu agar kau bisa mempunyai skill mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, itu buat kau bisa menjadi ibu rumah tangga dengan yang baik!" omel Sasuke yang mulai terkena OOC Syndrom (?).

"Oh, begitu ya... terimakasih mami" ucap Dei-chan dengan smilling secerah matahari (?)

"..."

* * *

3. Menjadi pelukis kuku (?) handal suatu saat demi mencerahkan masa depan dei-chan DENGAN cara mengorbankan diri mereka menjadi kanvas (?)

"Deiiii" Panggil Sakura

"Ada apa, Sakura-nee?" tanya Deidararella datang sambil mengelap piring.

"Tolong cat kukuku" ucap Sakura dengan santainya

"Baik" jawab Deidararella dan memegang sebuah kuas dan cat dinding.

Sakura hanya shock ngelihatnya

**CPRAT!**

Muka Sakura di cat pakai Kuas berisi cat dinding.

**CPRAT! CPRAT! CPART!**

_**BGM : WE ARE THE CHAMPION (?)**_

Muka Sakura sekarang MeJiKuHiBiNiU ( Merah Jingga Kuning Hijau Biru Nila Ungu) XD.

"Fiuh! semakin hari semakin indah juga karya lukisan ku" ucap Deidararella sambil mengelap keringat dan backgroundnya muncul cahaya berderang.

Sakura hanya cengo dan...

Ichi...Ni...San...

"MAMIIII! DEIDARARELLA NGECAT MUKAKU LAGIIIIII!"

**SLAP!**

* * *

Ah~ suasana rumahnya yang sangat damai di keluarga Uzumaki itu bukan? (Reader : APANYA?!) Tapi kebahagiaan itu berhenti setelah negara api dan chalice menyerang.

Reader : WOOOY! MELENCENG! INI KOK JADI BEGINI?!

Chalice : oh... gomen... kebiasaaan XD

Reader : *gampar chalice*

Tapi kedamaian (?) rumah berhenti karena sebuah kejadian...

Pada suatu hari... Ada seorang lelaki berambut nanas mirip buah nanas baru di panen dan di cangkok (?) di kepala tuh cowo yang aslinya botak dan Voila! rambutnya jadi mirip nanas walau sebenarnya itu nanas asli yang di cangkok di kepalanya karena frustasi dia itu BOTAAAK! Yap! kalian menduga siapa itu semuanya?! BENAR SHIKAMARUUUU! MENGEJUTKAN BUKAN?! SETELAH MENGETAHUI BAHWA SHIKAMARU ASLINYA BOTAAAAAK! *chalice kena timpuk kaleng sama FG, FC dan Shikamaru*

back to Story (Reader : Kaga di ulang?/ Chalice : Kaga usah, kaga mutu =3=/ Shikamaru : *bunuh chalice*)

"ESPANDA (?) ES PANDA!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Mami ada jualan espanda! kita beli yuk!" terdengar suara Ino.

"Baik, baik" terdengar suara sasuke dengan suara bancis~ *chalice di chidori, dibunuh FG dan FC Sasuke* ( Chalice : Hahahaha... maaf jika saya nistain Sasuke, maklum saya lagi dendam dengan sasuke *dibunuh*)

"WOY! BUKAN ESPANDA TAPI ESPADA! APAKAH ADA ORANG DI RUMAH INI APA?! AKU PUNYA PESAN PENTING SELAKU GUE MASIH MENJABAT SEBAGAI TUKANG POS KELILING MENCARI UPAH DUIT (Panjang amat istilahnya =.='')

**CKLEK!**

Pintu di buka dengan indahnya dan kepala nanas itu masuk.

**CRIIIING!**

Di dalam tuh rumah tiba-tiba muncul cahaya.

"Wahai anak muda, ada apa engkau kemari?" ucap Sasuke dengan baju ehem... banci dan di sekitarnya penuh cahaya kelap-kelip berkat kunang-kunang di kepala zetsu (?) *Chalice sekali lagi di chidori, di bunuh FC dan FG Sasuke , dan di ma'em sama Zetsu)

Lelaki nanas itu hanya bermuka seperti WATDEPAK?! GUE MASUK KERUMAH BANCI KESASAR YA?! (Chalice : *dibunuh sasuke dan FC dan FG nya) dan mukanya mengeluarkan hawa (?) ilfeel.

*chalice di bunuh*

kita skip saja dibanding nih cerita kaga kelar-kelar melihat lelaki nanas itu muntah darah melihat adegan nista Sasuke dengan putri-putrinya yang sudah pada kelewatan menjadi bancis *chalice di bunuh kesekian kalinya* WHAT A MINUTE?! KENAPA SAKURA DAN INO DIPANGGIL BANCI?! Tau ah silau (?).

* * *

"Jadi ada apa, anda kesini, tuan shikamaru~?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara bancis (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Toloooong! chalice di kejar-kejar sama caup-cay (?) Eh salah Maksudnya SASUKE! AAAAH! HEEELP *nangis* *kena chidori* #abaikan.)

Shikamaru hanya bermuka pucat apa lagi di panggil 'tuan shikamaru' sama Sasuke dengan nada bancis lagi... (Chalice : *nangis di pojokkan karena mau di chidori lagi*)

"Begini, aku punya kabar buruk dan kabar baik, kabar buruknya adalah..." ucap Shikamaru

Sasuke mendengarnya dengan mata melotot alias sedang tegang menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

Sakura jidatnya makin lebar (?) saking tegangnya menunggu *chalice di gebukin*

Uno *di bunuh* maksudnya Ino, Ino Makan Zetsu (?) saking tegangnya ( chalice : Mungkin bagian ini garing tapi chalice ngakak di bagian ini XDD #plak)

Deidararella ngelap 'Art Is Bang'nya (entah kenapa chalice suka banget dengan kata-kata itu XD #plak).

"Nanas di kebun rumahku kabur (?) karena kaga di kasih makan berhari-hari dan tuh nanas teriak-teriak minta makan saking lapar dan dia kabur... apeskan gua" ucap Shikamaru curhat.

DEMI JASHIN-SAMAAA (Reader : Sejak kapan chalice jadi penganut sesat?/ Hidan : Horeee! ada teman sesama sesat (?)/ Chalice : AKU KAGA SESAAAAAAAAAAT!) SEJAK KAPAN BUAH NANAS BISA KABUR?! BORO-BORO KABUR! KAKI AJA KAGA PUNYA! *teriak pakai toa curian* *dibunuh massa*

Seketika...

Sasuke matanya jadi putih alias katarak saking cengonya *chalice kena chidori*

Ino seketika rambutnya rontok *chalice di bunuh* saking cengonya.

Sakura seketika jidatnya menjadi kecil saking cengonya.

Deidararella? Tentu saja semakin cantik X3 *di gampar*

"Kabar baiknya?" tanya Sasuke yang suaranya kembali normal (?) di normalkan karena chalice takut kena chidori lagi TTATT #abaikan.

"Kabar baiknya adalah..." ucap Shikamaru ngegantung,

Seketika Mata Sasuke menjadi merah karena iritasi *di kunai* maksudnya jadi normal.

Jidatnya Sakura membesar (?) lagi.

Rambutnya Ino secara Amazing numbuh lagi dan kembali normal.

Deidararella ngelap satu buah petasannya lagi.

"...Tuan KIMAUZU TORANU meninggal di jamban di kota sebelah saat dia makan di jamban *chalice di rangsegan*" ucap Shikamaru dengan tenangnya.

**Krik...krik... (suara om jangkrik lewat (?))**

"Siapa itu Kimauzu Toranu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ehem... maksud ane,... Uzumaki Naruto, namanya kebalik tadi" jelas Shikamaru.

**Krik...Krik.. (suara akang jangkrik lewat lagi X3)**

Seketika Jidat Sakura menghilang (?).

Rambut ayam Sasuke bertelor 10 butir (?) secara tiba-tiba.

Rambut ino Seketika memutih bekas pakai bayclin (?).

Deidararella... MAKIN MANIIIS X3 *di bunuh lagi*

Wait a minute please.

"APUAAAAAAAAAAA! PAPI NAURI (?) MATI?! AHAMDULILAH (EH?) EH SALAH?! MAKSUD ANE! ASTAGANAGA DEMI BAU KETEK MAMI SASUKE YANG BAUNYA MIRIP NAFAS NAGA (?) KENAPA INI BISA TERJADI?!" teriak Ino dan Sakura pakai kuah (Baca : Muncrat (?))

"KENAPA KAU MENGATAKAN ITU KABAR BAIK, SHIKAMARU!" TERIAK SASUKE #capslock jebol.

"Entah lah karena bagiku itu biasa-biasa aja" Ucap Shikamaru dan seketika dia menghilang.

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, dan Deidararella cengo di tempat.

"WATDEPAK!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

* * *

Kehidupan Dei-chan *ditabok dei-chan* semakin hari semakin sengsara karena kakak dan ibu tirinya sangat JUAHAT! *di bunuh*

Deidara selalu menangis di jamban dan berharap ada dewi yang menolongnya.

Pada suatu hari...

Datanglah lelaki beljibab *chalice di jahit*maksudnya lelaki blasteran Arab-ninja (?) datang.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan baik-baik.

"begini aku membawa undangan dari RAJA bahwa semua penduduk bergender WANITA wajib datang ke pesta dansa yang menjadikan PILIHAN pangeran SAsori untuk menjadikan permaisuri, Kalian harus datang jam 7 malam nanti" jelas Lelaki blasteran itu.

SEKETIKA #capsock jebol. SAkura dan Ino kelihatan bahagia mendengarnya.

"ASYIK! KITA ADA KESEMPATAN JADI PERMAISURI NIH, AYO KITA KE KAMAR DAN MAKE UP!" Teriak mereka sambil ngacir ke kamar.

"Terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya, kami akan datang ke istana kok" ucap Sasuke dengan smilling.

**SRET**

Lelaki itu mengandahkan tangannya seperti minta uang.

"Ada apa?' tanya Sasuke.

"Upah atas pemberian surat ke anda" ucap lelaki itu dengan tamaknya.

SAsuke hanya sweadropped 'Emang kamu TUKANG POS apa?!' batinnya dan memberikan lelaki itu 1 yen.

"Jah! kok segini sih!" protes lelaki itu.

"Masih untung gue ngasih! UDAH HUSH! HUSH! PERGI SANA!" usir Sasuke dan menutup pintu.

"DAN MASIH UNTUNG GUE NGASIH UNDANGAN ITU KE ELOOO! BANCI!" UMPAT LELAKI ITU #capslock lupa di matikan. Dan lelaki itu pulang sambil misuh-misuh sendiri.

* * *

Di dalam istana.

Di singasana duduklah 3 mahluk *di bunuh* satu mahluk kertas berambut biru *chalice di lipat*, satu monster paku *chalice di rinnegan* dan satunya lagi Pinokio *di bunuh*

"Akang Pein, apakah ini berhasil? bagaimana kalau Sasori tidak memilih wanita? kaya pertunangan dengan gadis-gadis yang kita tunangkan ke dia" ucap Konan.

"Memang siapa aja yang di tunangkan ke Sasori? akang pein lupa, honey Konan" ucap Pein sambil love dovey dengan konan.

"PERTAMA, dengan Tobi cemungudh cemungudh (sebenarnya chalice kaga tega nistain nama Tobi... TOOOBIIII IIIIM SORRRY! *cry* *di bunuh reader karena lebay*) di tolak dengan KAGA ELITNYA KARENA SASORI MENGETAHUI DIA KAKEK-KAKEK EH SALAH... NENEK-NENEK (?), KEDUA! Itachi Uchicha ( uchicha?), KETIGA, HIDAN BINTI SARANGHEO (HAH!?), KEEMPAT, KEMARI (Baca : Temari), KELIMA , GAAALAUUU (baca : Gaara #dibunuh), Ke enam si sepuluh-sepuluh (baca : Ten-Ten) dan terakhir adalah... NENJIIIIKOOO (baca : Nenji #dibunuh)

Pein hanya sweadropped atas ingatan kuat istrinya.

"Akang Pein yakin kok" ucap Pein sambil mengedipkan mata ke Konan.

Mereka menatap anak mereka satu-satunya yang sedang main barbie.

'Sampai kapan ya... anak kita berhenti main barbie?!' batin dua pasangan ini sambil sweadropped

* * *

Deidara berjalan menuju SAkura, Ino, dan Sasuke yang asyik dandan.

''Umm... mih... saya boleh ikut gak?" tanya Deidara.

"Kaga boleh, anak jelek kaya kamu kaga boleh ikut" ucap Sakura dengan sombongnya sambil menata kukunya.

"Ta, Tapi kan ini untuk semua rakyat wanita di kerajaan ini" bantah Deidararella.

"Iya, tapi untuk anak kaya kamu kaga usahlah" ucap Ino.

"Ta, Tapi..." Bantah Deidararella.

"Baiklah, asalkan kau punya gaun pesta baru kau kami ajak sasuke.

"ASSYIIIK! aku sudah ada ini dia! jadi aku boleh ikut kan?!" teriak Deidararella sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gaun YANG CANTIK yang entah dapat dari mana, Deidararella ingin sekali melihat pesta kaya apa XD.

3 mahluk itu cengo.

"IISH! KAU INI! BAJU JELEK KAYA GINI HANCURKAN SAJA!" omel sakura dan menggunting gaun Deidararella.

"Benar-benar" ucap Ino dan menumpahkan cairan cat ke gaun deidararella.

"Dan jangan lupa bumbunya" lanjut SAsuke dan menginjak gaun itu.

Deirella hanya cengo ngelihatnya.

"GAUNKUUU! YANG KUDAPAT DARI PAPI!" TEriak DEidararella menangis meraung-raung

"AH~ sayang sekali sekarang jam 7, dadah~" ucap Sasuke dan mereka pergi.

Deidararella hanya menangis melihat gaun yang satu-satunya tersisa dia dapat dari papinya.

Dan dia pergi ke sumur terdekat untuk membersihkan noda.

* * *

"HUHUHUHU...catnya gak bisa hilang..." tangis Deidararella.

"PADAHAL AKU PENGEN NGELIHAT PESTA ITU KAYA APA!" Teriak Deidararella...ck..ck... cuman pengen tahu pesta kaya apa sampai segitunya...=.=''

Deidararella menangis dan menangis tiba-tiba.

**JRUUUSH! JREEENG!**

Muncul hiu jejadian dari dalam sumur, memakai sayap peri, pakai lipstik tebel, mata lentik dan lain-lain yang udah mirip hiu jejadian masuk ke dunia banci *kena samehada* memegang sebuah samehada yang membuat tuh peri (atau lebih tepatnya hiu jejadian banci *di bunuh* ) menjadi banci taman lawang hendak mencari mangsa *samehadaed*

Membuat Deidararella ketakutan.

"HAI! NAMAKYUUU~ KISAME-CHAN~ AW~ KAU IMYUT DEEECH, KENAPYA~ KAMYU MENANGIS?~" teriak Kisame dengan logat alayners.

Deidara yang entah kenapa punya keberanian berbicara dengan banci itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ak, Aku ingin pergi ke pesta cuman... gaunku..." ucap Deidararella bersedih.

"AWW~ KALAU BEGITU SAYA AKUAN MEMBANTYUMYUUU~~~" ucap Kisame-chan.

"Benarkah?" Teriak Deidara senang.

"Bawakan akyu sebuah tumbuhan, boneka dan semut 3 biji" ucap Kisame-chan

Deidararella menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi kedalam rumah mengambil barang-barang di butuhkan.

* * *

Deidararella datang sambil membawa.

-Zetsu yang badannya tinggal warna hitam (karena yang putih udah di ma'em sama Ino #di makan.)

- Semut yang bernama Kiba, Orochimaru, Kankuro. (Chalice: HELL! KOK SEMUT DI KASIH NAMA SEGALA SIH?!)

- Boneka berbentuk Kabuto dengan pakaian bikini *chalice di bunuh kabuto* dengan gaya sekseh *di bunuh lagi*

"Baiklah saatnya baca mantra" ucap Kisame sambil ngayun-ngayunin Samehadanya mirip ngayunin tongkat ajaib #plak.

"SIMSALABIM HAHAHA! KISAME-CHAN CUANTIK SELALUUUUU CEMUNGUDH CEMUNGUDH! IMUUT!" teriak Kisame baca mantra yang ngebuat chalice merasa ilfeel (Inner chalice : Kaga apa kalau Tobi-chan yang pakai mantra kaya gitu XD tapi kalau tuan hiu jejadian *nunjuk Kisame* Rasanya pengen lari ke Tobi-sama~ *di samehada dan di manggekyou (?) oke lupakan, maklum chalice penggemar berat Deidararella dan Tobi/Madara/Obito X3 KYAAAAA!*blushing di bunuh*)

Deidararella hanya sweadropped mendengar mantra Lebay Si Kisame.

**WOOOOSH!**

Tiba-tiba cahaya mirip Ledakan Bom Nurdin M TOP (?).

**SIIING!**

Pakaian Deidararella adalah mirip gaun ayahnya, bermuka manis, memakai sepatu Cermin (Kaca terlalu mainstream soalnya #killed)

Zetsu-chan jadi kereta penuh tumbuhan menjalar berwarna hitam putih (?)

Boneka Kabuto menjadi manusia, dan memakai bikini, badannya ...err...eerr...*keringat dingin* Se, Sekseh...#dibunuh kabuto.

3 Semut yang di kasih nama berubah menjadi... ANJING, Uler, Boneka...EH?! INI MAU SIRKUS ATAU APA?! tau ah chalice bingung #killed

Deidararella hanya sweadropped melihatnya.

"Sudah naiklah, Dei-chan" tiba-tiba secara magic Chalice muncul sambil meluk menantunya (?).

Deidara hanya merinding disco ngelihat Chalice datang dan meluk dia.

"Nah, hikuyo! (kaga jelas apa artinya #plaked)" Teriak Chalice dan nendang Deidararella masuk ke dalam tuh gerobak (?) dan nendang tuh 3 mahluk kaga jelas dan mengakibatkan...

"WOI! Author bin sarap dan edan! seenaknya nendang-nendang ane! Tau gak sih! sakit booo~~~!" ucap Orochimaru dengan nada bancinya *chalice di gigit*

"Udah! ah bising tau! Udah san hush! hush keistana! habisin durasi aja!" omel Chalice dan dalam mode Yandere.

Orochimaru (yang tumben nurut), Kiba (yang sama-sama nurut juga) dan Kankuro akhirnya pergi setelah melihat Chalice ngeluarin Sabit besar kesayangannya yang bernama "KageRyuu" (Reader : Jah, nama benda aja di kasih nama *sweadropped*) yang udah melototin 3 hewan itu (Reader : Sejak kapan senjata bisa ngelihat!? udah Gila nih author *sweadropped*)

"DAN INGAT DEIII-CHAAAN! WAKTUMU HANYA SAMPAI JAM 12!" Pesan Chalice.

"HATY-HATY DI JUALAN YACH!"Teriak Kisame alay dan...

**BUAG!**

Mendapat timpukan 'KageRyuu' chalice.

'Yang benar Hati-Hati, Kisame!" omel Yandere Chalice yang tumben keluar (?).

* * *

Di istana.

Terlihat ratu konan dan Raja Pein (Chalice : Rasanya agak aneh menulis ini XD #rinneganed (?).

Ratu Konan terlihat panik ngelihat putra semata wayang kulit (?)nya Kelihatan bosan dan main barbienya lagi.

"Bagaimana ini, akang pein?! Sasori belum kelihatan ada tanda-tanda suka!" Teriak Konan sambik goyang-goyangkan badan Pein.

"S-S-A-A-B-B-A-R-R-L-L-A-AH SE-BE-BEN-N-TA-TAR..."Ucap Pein sambil bergetar karena di goyang-goyangkan badannya karena Konan panik.

"BAGAIMANA BISA SABAR, AKANG PEIN! KONAN MAU PUNYA CUCU!" teriak Konan sambi jedot-jedotin kepala Pein ke bangkunya sendiri.

Alhasil Pein tepar.

WAS WES WOS!

Terlihat wanita manis datang kedalam ruangan.

Sasori yang awalnya main barbie terpukau melihat Deidara.

Konan juga kaga kalah tepesona dan...pein...

"WOOOW! CEWE YANG CANTIK! BAGUS NIH BUAT JADI PERMAISURI KEDUA (?)!" pekik Pein yang baru bangkit dari kematian #rinneganed.

Dan alhasil...

**BAG! BUG! DUAK! DUAK! PRANG!**

Konan menghajar Pein tanpa ampun dan dia membuang mukanya dan turun dari tempat duduknya.

'Siapa gadis itu?'

'manis sekali'

'Apakah dia berasal dari kerajaan ini?'

berbagai pertanyaan keluar dari mulut tamu di pesta ini

Sasori berjalan ke arah sang gadis.

"May Can I Dance With You, Mylady?" tanya Sasori sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Terlihat Deidararella malu-malu dan mengangguk.

Dan mereka berdansa.

Konan terlihat bahagia Sasori mendapatkan pujaan hati (?).

Pein? Udah tewas jangan terlalu pikirkan dia #rinneganed.

Ino dan Sakura menggigit Saputangan melihat Sasori di rebut wanita misterius itu.

* * *

Tanpa mereka sedari waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23 : 59.

**TENG! TENG!**

Terdengar suara jam berdentang (?).

Deidararella mengingat pesan chalice yang belum di beritahu akibatnya kalau dilanggar.

'Gadis sarap itu tidak kasih tahu hukuman apa kalau sudah jam 12 lewat, tapi aku yakin hukumannya sadis! aku harus lari" bati Dei dan berlari keluar.

"Oy! tunggu!" teriak Sasori.

Deidararella tidak mengubris panggilan Sasori dan tanpa sengaja dia jatuh di tangga,

DUAK! BUAK! BUAG!

Dengan tidak patah semangat dia masih berlari dengan awal :Merangkak, ngesot, kabuuur! (?)

Dan meninggalkan sepatu cermin (?).

Sasori mengambil sepatu cermin itu.

"Aku akan menemukanmu wahai gadis misterius " ucap SAsori dengan muka cool dan udara berdesir berkat...KIPAS ANGIN PESAWAT TERBANG! THE HELL! SEJAK KAPAN JAMAN INI ADA PESAWAT?!

Ternyata yang tuh pesawat adalah mesin masuk kedalam Fic yang di kendarain Chalice buat datang ke fic ini.

"KAWAAAAI, Saos-chan (?)" ucap Chalice dengan mata bling-bling.

#abaikan.

* * *

Hari demi hari demi hari...

Deidararella kelihatan bengong atas pertemuan dengan pangeran boneka berbie itu (?) dan dia mengepel lantai

Pada suatu hari..

**TOK! TOK!**

Muncul Pak basteran arab ninja, KAKUZU ABDULSALEH BINTI SOAKED(?).

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya sasuke dengan ketus.

Kakuzu ngeluarkan sebuah sepatu cermin.

"Buat apa itu?' tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Kalau mau tahu, 5 Ryo!" ucap Kakuzu korupsi.

"Iye, iye! ini!" omel Sasuke dan memberikan 5 Ryo ke Kakuzu.

"Jadi, itu apa?' tanya Sasuke.

Kakuzu membisikkan sesuatu ke Sasuke mirip penjahat membisikkan sesuatu yang jahat ke teman sebangsanya

Sasuke memasang pendengarannya dengan kuat dan tegang

"Ini adalah... sepatu cermin" ucap Kakuzu.

**Krik...krik... (Tante jangkrik lewat lagi X3)**

(Gaul Alert)

"gue juga udah tahu kale!" omel Sasuke.

"Bentar tunggu gue selesai ngomong dulu!" omel Kakuzu.

Bu Sasuke (?) akhirnya kicep

"Ini barang terakhir di tinggalkan gadis misterius itu, Kata Raja, orang yang muat dengan nih Sepatu, bakal di nikahkan dengan pangeran SASORI" ucap Kakuzu dengan penekanan 'SASORI'.

"BENERAN?!" teriak Sasuke,

Kakuzu angguk-angguk.

"SAKURA! INO! SINI KALIAN!"Panggil sasuke.

Ino dan Sakura datang.

"Ada apa, mih?" tanya Sakura dan Ino.

"Kalian pakai deh, kalau berhasil muat kalian bisa nikah dengan Sasori!"

"Beneran?! ASYIK!" teriak mereka dan memakainya.

Sakura :

"ugh! Kok kakiku kaga muat masuk kedalam ya?" ucap Sakura.

"JIAKAKAKA! Makanya jangan kegendutan dan besarin jidat!, jidat lebar!" ejek Ino

"SIAL*N LU INO! INI GUA KASIH KE ELU! GUA MAU LIHAT MUAT ATAU KAGA!" Cibir Sakura dan memberikan sepatu itu ke Ino.

"ALAH! GUA MAH PASTI MUAT!" sombong Ino dan memasukan kakinya kedalam.

.

.

.

.

**Krik...Krik... (adek jangkrik lewat :3)**

"JIAKAKAKA! MALAH TUH SEPATU KEBESARAN!" Sakura ngakak.

"Hmm... saya sudah keliling-keliling tapi tidak ada siapa yang muat, bagaimana ini bisa-bisa gaji gua di potong lagi" ucap Kakuzu khawatir.

**CKLEK!**

Deidararella datang.

"Mih, saya sudah selesai mengepelnya" Ucap Deidararella.

'JAH! Deidararella muncul disaat begini lagi!' batin Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke kesal.

Kakuzu menatap Dei-chan dengan penuh harapan terakhir.

"Maukah kau mencobanya?" tanya Kakuzu.

Dengan kebingungan Deidararella mengangguk.

Saat detik-detik Dei-chan memasukin kakinya kedalam sepatu.

'Ayo... Kaga muat! kaga muat!' batin mereka semua (min Kuzu dan Dei)

**SLEP!**

Ternyata... TERNYATA!...

TERNYATA MUAT! sodara! sodara READER SEKALIAN! #dibunuh.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak InoSakuSasu.

"?" Dei-chan hanya kebingungan.

"Kaulah yang dicari-cari, nona misterius! ayo kita keistana dan mulai pernikahan anda dengan pangeran Sasori" ucap Kakuzu dan menarik Deidararella.

Dan DEidararella menikah dengan Sasori dan hidup bahagia selama-lama-lamanya.

Keadaan saudara tirinya adalah...:

-Ino : Jadi tukang kebun #chalice di bunuh FC dan FB (fansboy)nya Ino.

-Sakura : Jadi pembantu rumah tangga #chalice di bunuh FC dan FB (fansboy)nya Sakura.

-Sasuke = Karena ketahuan dia adalah jelmaan Ayam (?) maka dia kembali jadi ayam dan bertelor lagi X3 #chalice di bunuh FC dan FG nya Sasuke.

Semuanya hidup selamanya dengan damai... ahh... damainya dunia...

SasuSakuIno : APANYa!?

**~OWARI DENGAN GAJENYA~**

* * *

Chalice : ceritanya cacad bukan? maklum chalice memang begini, fic chalice memang GAJE semua...*pundung*

Yuna : Walau GaJe dan Cacad...

Yuri : MIND TO REVIEW?

Mind to Review?


End file.
